All Life Ends In Sorrow
by czarinstark
Summary: The death of the Lieutenant Colonel, Magan Goridy, brings people together for her funeral. Truths will be shown. 'Everyone is the victim of a murder weapon; either held by another person or by old age.'  takes place after Roy kills Pride


"You take my life when you take the means whereby I live."  
...WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE,  
_The Merchant of Venice_

_'Everyone is the victim of a murder weapon; being held by the hand of another person or old age.' - GryffindorsWolf_

* * *

The military drums began with a military melody and soon after began the trumpets. All had the grand song bring tears in the eyes of the crowd especially from one part of the crowd. The friends and comrades of the dead one put their saluted hand to their forehead in respect while a blonde-haired, young woman had her head bowed resting on the shoulder of a young, blonde-haired man as quiet tears rolled down her cheeks. Her thoughts included that her friend couldn't be dead, and it couldn't be possible. Those were the same thought of a black-haired man, the black eye patch over his left eye from a recent attack, as he saluted and his eyes locked on the picture of his friend. Everyone could hear the sound of tears from a young boy's soul that was locked inside a large suit of armor, though the sight was nonexistant. It broke his heart that someone so strong could be dead with one shot. The shorter, blonde-haired teenage boy stood beside him with clenched fists as well as his head bowed with his eyes tightly shot.

"Brother, why did Magan have to go?" The suit asked his brother with sorrow thickening on his voice.  
His brother looked up and stared at the picture of the dead one.

The woman was beautiful. One of the most beautiful women the suit and his brother have seen in their lifetime, in their own opinions she would be in the top 10. She had shoulder-length, black hair with the shiny copper eye color that was rare among the military. Her hair was one of the many beautiful parts of her whole style falling to her shoulders in loose waves and her hair parted to the left side. Her 5'6" height gave no trouble to those who were able to look her in the eye, but trouble to the ones that were taller than she. No one ever teased her in fear that she had Edward Elric's sensitivity to be called short; not only that but she was the Lieutenant Colonel. Other than that her built was petite, but she was able to pack a painful punch. In the picture: her hair was cascading down, her eyes on the camera that flashed this beautiful picture, the military uniform covered her flesh from sight, her arms crossed over her chest, and her left shoulder looked like it was leaning against the side of the frame. It was a rather beautiful picture even though the posture and style was normal for regular school pictures. Her appearance, to some, didn't fit with her name at all because of its tomboyish nature.

"I don't know, Al." Al's brother spoke sadly before looking at the crowd over his shoulder. Everyone in the military was there, even the highest in the military. He looked back at the picture; a sad frown appeared on his face.  
_  
Al's brother and the woman stood at the top of a hill that overlooked a city that they were supposed to watch because of a recent attack to the townspeople. The woman had her arms crossed and had an aura around her that just read power and very high authority. The aura only intensified with the fixated emotionless eyes and face looking in deep detail for anything that would lead to the attacker or attackers. Though Al's brother just seemed to look grumpy which his arms crossed over each other without even looking at the city._

_"Edward Elric," The woman spoke not looking at him.  
Edward looked up at her still with his grumpy look._

_A small smile formed on her lips, and Edward knew it wasn't the fact because of the sudden gentle look in her eyes that made him blush intensively before looking away. He heard a soft, amused laugh come from the woman beside him which only bugged him more making him also blush redder than he was before._

_"Live with the fact that I'm here," The woman said while looking over the city. "or... you can go back to Central." She finished before walking down to the city with her arms crossed with her eyes now fixated at the city streets._

_Edward looked at her before grumbling to himself though afterward following the rather amused woman down to the city. His grumbling went away with her few words._

_"You are one heck of a kid, Edward Elric. No matter what people say to you here, just remember that you are a genius compared to the bozos here."_

_Edward couldn't contain the laugh that produced from his throat. He respected her already, and she amused him.  
_  
"Brother, are you alright?" Al spoke looking down at his brother, whose shoulders began to shake at just the memory that showed itself to him after so long. It was his first time meeting her and because of her status, he thought that she was going to be like Colonel Mustang but what he learned was that Magan was far from being the same. Each small tear showed that, and another memory in his mind.

What caused him to cry the most was that he should have known the truth earlier; there were so many signs, and he didn't listen to one.  
_  
Magan and Edward sat on the same hill as their first meeting that was just a few weeks earlier. Magan was dressed in her military uniform. Edward was dressed in his usual outfit. Magan's torso and head were held up by her arms which were behind her. Edward was sitting in the same way as Magan only one of his legs was propped up. The wind brushed their hair back, and Magan sighed with the wind that was going through her hair._

_"Edward," Edward looked over at the woman beside him. Magan continued to speak with a gentle voice, a voice that almost rang out to Edward as a tone of someone who knew they were to die soon so... raspy but soft. "If something happens to me at anytime, I want you to stay strong as you were before you met me. Don't let it get you down. My father would tell me this statement, 'The strong die young, but the weak survive.' Remember that Edward and your life is set in the military. That glory, I believe, is the ticket into higher ranks alongside years' loads of battles and symbols of strengths."_

_Edward looked at her in astonishment and spoke quietly, "What?"_

_Magan closed her eyes, "We are in a terrible crisis, Edward. I am sure you know that. The Humonclus are getting into Central through someone and we have no clue how or why. If I die in the mist of fighting one of them, do one last thing for me. Don't cry at my funeral." Magan finished opening her eyes to reveal the gentle, gold eyes that gave her opponents a clear reminder of who she was. _

_Her black hair fluttered behind her neck touching over her white shirt's collar that she wore while her blue jacket laid beside her form. Edward could only stare at her not believing that she could be killed, but that was foolish for him to think about. He had been nearly killed many times, and he knew even with being a high authority in the military; people would still hunt you down, not matter how powerful you looked, or how you looked. There would always be a predator for each person, let it be old age or murder; nothing stopped it from happening._

What he would discover only a few days later would confirm that. Magan had be killed by a Humonculi, the same cause of death as Maes Hughes.

The more he thought of it, the more his shoulders shook. A black-haired man watched and remembered all of his moments with her.

_King Bradley held a woman by the shoulder pushing her to meet the colonel. He stopped pushing her when she was within arm's length of him before she stuck her hand out after she nodded in greeting._

_"Lieutenant Colonel Magan," The woman spoke emotionless, but once Roy looked into her eyes, they said differently. She was hopeful to meet him. All that time with the Fuhrer pushing her to meet him, and when she finally does she is thankful and hopeful all in one moment. He wondered how much emotion she still had after the many battles she was in._

_He grabbed her hand in a light grip to not make her pull away after a shock was sent up both of their arms.  
"Colonel Roy Mustang." He spoke in his natural tone for himself when he saw the Fuhrer's mouth open to introduce him.  
_  
It was her smile at him that told him her surname when she had not mentioned it. Knowing that. . . frightened him.

_"What is wrong with you?" She yelled at him when she found him on a date with another girl. She wore a knee length, short sleeved, short-V neck, light blue dress with black flats. Her bangs were pinned up on the top of her head by the use of bobby pins. Gracia Hughes was behind her trying to calm her down, but everything she tried didn't worked. Gracia knew why before Magan did, and Gracia always said it was because Magan was too young to fully understand._

_"What's wrong with you? Interrupting my date!" The woman that Roy was with yelled back standing up as Roy only sat watching Magan and his date with bored eyes._

_"Shut up! I'm asking him! You were not given permission to answer for him!" Magan yelled at his date with an aroma with authority making the girl sit down in shook. "Now, speak Mustang!"_

_When Roy didn't answer, Magan only sneered and growled before storming out of the restaurant. Gracia looked at Roy before walking after Magan picking up their baskets on the way.  
_  
The next memory he remembered was when he had discovered that Magan was dating other guys just as he was dating other girls. He put his hand down, and looked at the ground bowing his head in sadness.  
_  
"Wait," Roy sneered grabbing the door before Magan slammed it into his face. "I have heard you yell and scream at me long enough, now I'm going to talk." Roy sneered to Magan though her extreme shock which decreased her wanting of him out of her home. With Magan under the shock, Roy knew it would be his only chance to get into the house and so he took it closing it behind him with a slam that satisfied him greatly.  
_  
The next scenes that played in his mind didn't have pictures only the words and long awaited answers.  
_  
"What are you doing?"  
"Get out!"  
"That's not going to happen, Magan."  
"I don't care! I want you out of here!"  
"Why are you crying?"  
"You think I'm crying? Is that why you're here?"_

"Damn it, Roy! Say something!"  
"...I'm sorry."  
He remembered her face, tears stopped rolling down her face and she looked at him in shock instead of anger.  
"What?"  
"... Why are you so afraid of loving someone?"

"Why are you so afraid?"  
"I'm afraid that they would leave me when they are done with me! Is that the answer you wanted from me?"  
"No... I think you're afraid of being loved."

The rest he found was a blur, he knew it went with him wherever he was going. He was going to regret not saving her like he promised Maes, now two of his friends were dead. He would never forget her tear stained face or her blooded up face after they found her murdered body under the rubble in King Bradley's underground room. Roy was the first to see her.  
_  
Roy stumbled down the stairs to an underground room where screams pierced through the air from. A young black haired boy was in his view first watching a young woman be thrown into a wall by the door before aloud ripping of flesh sound was heard. The loud scream ended with gurgles of blood coming out of her mouth before the woman fell limp still connected to the wall; a long stream of blood slowly traveled to the ground from her back. Her blue and white uniform began to absorb the red liquid that escape from the large, alarming hole below her rib cage. The object that created the hole was a large stake that was connected to the wall. As he guessed the Humonclui had probably made it before the woman had hit the wall._

_Roy looked at her and disbelief shook him, the realization made his heart stop and his eyes widen slightly. The woman's hair and uniform was matted with blood, her face not even able to read because it was facing the ground, and a hole through her stomach sure to be the same on her back. The young boy was sobbing in shock and being very scared; he was still staring at the woman fearing for his own life. He shook and shook before he screamed in fear hoping that he wasn't next. Roy's head snapped to the boy to save him, but it was too late. The boy and his friend were gone. The final battle began.  
_  
He fished the note he had gotten before the battle with the Fuhrer, and read it for the 10th time.

**'Roy,  
I know it may be too late for I will probably be dead when you read this. I have found it out. Our ****Fuhrer has been Pride this whole time, and I have left to stop him from killing anyone else. Please don't follow me. It would be better this way.  
I wish I would die telling someone that I love them, Gracia knows all this. If you ever wanted to know for yourself, go ask her please. Let her help you through this, don't you dare drink yourself out of devastation like you did after Maes was killed.  
I wish you the best and I hope you pass your name to someone better than who you actually wanted. And please, tell my brothers everything. Tell them that I love them, they are the only ones that I have been able to know to love.'**

Magan Goridy the 4th  
Forever will be Lieutenant Colonel.  
Oldest Daughter of Van Hohenheim, daughter of Crescenia Goridy.  
Forever will be known as the Voltage Alchemist.

He looked up at the picture on her coffin once more before a tear fell down his cheek, as a small smile appeared over his lips.  
'Goodbye, Magan.' He thought still looking at the picture just as everyone else, and rain began to fall flooding everyone with water.


End file.
